After a round of ammunition has been fired a casing or case of the round may be reused by reloading it with a primer, a propellant, and a bullet. One step in this process is to remove the spent primer from the case. Most modern ammunitions cases are “center-fire” cases, which have the primer located in a primer aperture in the center of the base of the case. To remove a spent primer from a center-fire ammunition case, the case must be aligned so that a force can be precisely applied at the center of the case base. Conventionally, spent primers are removed from casings by a subsystem of a multipurpose reloading apparatus, which is fixedly secured to a work table or other surface. In addition to being table-bound, these systems typically require a specialized die for each type and size of ammunition worked upon. Some hand deprimers are also known. However, these systems can also require specialized dies. Other types of hand deprimers do not use specialized dies, but it can be difficult to accurately and repeatedly position cases of different types so that a force can be precisely applied at the center of the case base.